Tragic Muppets/Guía
Controles Flechas - Moverse. Z''' - Aceptar, confirmar. '''X - Abrir menú, cancelar. Shift - Correr. Salir de la Primera Habitación :Examinar los tulipanes/las flores amarillas. :Examinar alguna ventana/cortina. :Examinar la cama. :Examinar el armario. :Examinar el aparador. :Examinar la caja. Nota: Puede ser en cualquier orden. Cuarto de Huéspedes :Después de haber visto la escena, ir al cuarto de huéspedes (segundo piso, pasillo izquierdo, primera puerta). :Examinar el aparador de la derecha para obtener una llave. Habitación de Memoria 1 :Ir a la habitación de memoria 1 (segundo piso, pasillo derecho, primera puerta) y usar la llave para entrar. :Tocar el cristal azul (Try touching it) que está casi en medio de la habitación (una vez tocado, cambiará de color). :Elegir Quiero saber (I want to know) para continuar. Luego Souna te entregará la llave de la confesional. Confesional :Ir a la confesional (segundo piso, todo a la derecha y luego arriba) y usar la llave para entrar. :Interactuar con el libro de la derecha, te pedirá un código con colores y luego tendrás que ponerlo en números. Puedes encontrar los números con los colores interactuando con las estatuas que están por toda la mansión. (El código es: 7526). :Interactuar con el libro de la izquierda, te pedirá otro código con colores que se están multiplicando y luego tendrás que poner la respuesta en números. Los números necesarios para obtener la respuesta también están en las estatuas que están por toda la mansión. (La respuesta es: 216). :Tomar la llave que se cayó al activar ambos códigos. Habitación de Memoria 2 :Ir a la habitación de memoria 2 (primer piso, pasillo izquierdo, tercera puerta/primera puerta cuando el pasillo vaya hacia arriba) y usar la llave para entrar. :Tocar el cristal. (Touch it). :Después de la escena, obtendrás una llave para entrar al salón de antigüedades. Salón de Antigüedades :Ir al salón de antigüedades (primer piso, pasillo derecho, primera puerta) y usar la llave para entrar. :Poner los osos de peluche en el siguiente orden de izquierda a derecha: Rosa, Azul, Negro, Café. Nota: El oso de peluche azul está en la habitación de memoria 1. :Después de eso, tomar la llave que apareció, que abrirá la habitación de memoria 3. Habitación de Memoria 3 :Ir a la habitación de memoria 3 (primer piso, pasillo derecho, segunda puerta) y usar la llave para entrar. :Tocar el cristal. (Touch it). :Después de la escena, Souma te dará una llave para ir al estudio. Estudio :Ir al estudio (primer piso, pasillo izquierdo, primera puerta) y usar la llave para entrar. :Habla con el gato blanco y respóndele Okay.... Luego te dará una llave para entrar a la sala de libros y unos libros. Sala de Libros :Interactuar con todos los estantes para ver que libros trae y así acomodar en orden alfabético los que te dió el gato. Nota: No necesitas interactuar con todos los estantes, puedes simplemente acercarte a uno y "usar" el libro desde los objetos. Aoi automáicamente dirá que ahí no va en caso de que sea el lugar equivocado. Si es el correcto, se preguntará si debe ponerlo ahí o no. Responde Ponerlo de vuelta (Put it back) para continuar. Otra Nota: Si el nombre del libro empieza con La/El (The), ignora esa palabra. :Después de acomodar los libros, regresa con el gato y háblale. Te dará la llave de la habitación de memoria 4 como agradecimiento. Habitación de Memoria 4 :Ir a la habitación de memoria 4 (entrada, segundo piso, puerta de la izquierda) y usar la llave para entrar. :Tocar el cristal. (Touch it). :Después de la escena, obtendrás una llave para entrar a la sala de reunión. Sala de Reunión :Ir a la sala de reunión (segundo piso, pasillo izquierdo, última puerta) y usar la llave para entrar. :Examina y desordena los cubiertos que están en las alacenas. (Move the dishes). :Examina el libro rojo y tómalo. (Take it). :Apaga las velas. (Blow them out). :Abre la caja musical roja. (Open it). :Sal de la habitación y vuelve a la entrada. De ahí, ve al primer piso, pasillo derecho, cuando el pasillo vaya hacia arriba entra por la puerta del final para llegar a la cocina. Examina la primera alacena con botellas de vino y agarra una. (Take one). Regresa a la sala de reunión y pon la botella de vino junto a la otra que está en la mesa. Nota: Para poder tormarla, es necesario hablar con los animales de la sala de reunión primero. En cualquier caso, no podrás no tomarla. :Toma la llave que está en el banco junto a la caja musical. :Vuelve a salir de la sala y ve al almacén (primer piso, pasillo izquierdo, última puerta/arriba de la puerta de la habitación de memoria 2) y usa la llave para entrar. Una vez ahí dentro, examina los brillos que están en un estante del almacén para obtener unas tijeras. :Vuelve a la sala de reunión con las tijeras y úsalas en la cama. :Después de hacer todo lo anterior, habla con el gato blanco. Te dará una llave como muestra de agradecimiento. La Habitación de la Verdad :Ir a la habitación de la verdad (segundo piso, pasillo izquierdo, segunda puerta) y usa la llave para entrar. :Tocar el cristal. (Touch it). :Después de la escena, Souma te entregará la llave de la sala de decisiones. Sala de Decisiones :Ir a la sala de decisiones (entrada, puerta del medio) y usar la llave para entrar. :Responderle a Souma ...Yeah! (...¡Sí!) para continuar. Responderle Wait a minute (Espera un minuto) hará que aún puedas explorar la mansión aunque ya no hay nada que hacer. :Ver la escena y decirle a Souma tu decisión final. Pluma de Ángel para los Finales Normal 3 y Bueno/Verdadero :Ir a la cocina e interactuar con los frascos que están en la repisa al lado izquierdo del cuchillo de cocina y tomar el que está vacío. (Take it). :Ir a la habitación de memoria 4 y tocar el cristal para ir al recuerdo. Una vez ahí, interactua con el bote con agua y llena el frasco. (Scoop with Empty Bottle). :Regresa a la mansión azul e interactua con el reloj que está en el pasillo izquierdo del segundo piso hasta el final. En las horas pon 6''' y en los minutos '''50 (6:50). (Poner 18:50 también funciona). Recibirás una caja de madera al completar esto. Nota: Este puzzle se puede resolver interactuando con el reloj de la sala de libros y poniendo la hora inversa en el reloj del segundo piso del pasillo izquierdo. :Ve al almacén e interactua con los almacenes hasta encontrar el que tiene unos cerillos para continuar. :Ve al cuarto de huéspedes y usa los cerillos para prender la chimenea usándolos desde los objetos y selecciona Usar (Use). :Desde los objetos, "usa" la caja de madera y elige Tirarla adentro. (Throw it in). :Una vez hecho lo anterior, desde los objetos usa el frasco con agua para apagar el fuego y sacar la caja. Elige Usar. (Use it). Obtendrás la llave de los deseos. :Usa la llave para abrir el cuarto que está cerrado (segundo piso, pasillo derecho, última puerta todo derecho). :Interactua con la carta que está en el escritorio. :Después de la escena, ve a la habitación de la verdad y toca el cristal para acceder al recuerdo. Una vez ahí, interactua con la cama para obtener la pluma de ángel. Elegir Buscar. (Search). :Vuelve a la mansión azul y ve a la sala de decisiones para decirle a Souma tu decisión final. Finales *Final Malo 1: Responder No quiero saber (I don't want to know) cuando Souma te pregunte si quieres saber la verdad en la habitación de memoria 1. *Final Malo 2: En la habitación de la verdad, después de haber tocado el cristal y visto la escena. Vuelve a tocar el cristal ya de otro color para acceder a la memoria. Una vez ahí, examina la caja y elige Tomar. (Take it). *Final Malo 3: Examinar la puerta de la entrada y elegir Irse. (Leave). *Final Normal 1: Cuando Souma te pida tu decisión final, elegir Elijo la "vida". (I choose "life"). *Final Normal 2: Cuando Souma te pida tu decisión final, elegir Elijo la "muerte". (I choose "death"). *Final Normal 3: Cuando Souma te pida tu decisión final, elegir ……. (Esta opción solo sale si tienes la pluma de ángel). *Final Bueno/Verdadero: Cuando Souma te pida tu decisión final, elegir Quiero vivir. (I want to live). (Esta opción solo sale si tienes la pluma de ángel). Ruta de Souma La ruta de Souma es un tipo de historia extra donde controlas a Souma. Para acceder aquí, necesitas sacarte el Final Verdadero/Feliz e interactuar con el gato blanco hasta que se canse de que le hables tanto. Una vez que se canse, te permitirá jugar la ruta de Souma. Cuando te salgan opciones, elige Very interesed! (¡Muy interesado/a!) para jugar. Etapa 1 :Ve a la habitación de arriba y entrarás a un salón de clases con lienzos en blanco, un escritorio y un pizarrón. Interactua con las flores del escritorio. :Sal y entra a la habitación izquierda donde hay un piano, interactua con el. Verás una pequeña escena al hacerlo. :Vuelve a la habitación con los lienzos en blanco y verás que ahora Aoi está allí con los ojos cerrados. Interactua con ella. :Vuelve a salir de esa habitación y entra a la de abajo, interactua con el espejo que está justo al lado izquierdo de la puerta. :En la misma habitación, interactua con el oso de peluche que está ahí. :Una vez hecho todo lo anterior, sal de la habitación, ve unos 3 pasos hacia abajo y luego a la derecha verás un cristal. Tócalo (Yes) y elige Amor. (Love). Nota: Elegir cualquier otra opción provocará una escena que después se volverá un Game Over y volverás a la pantalla de título. Etapa 2 :Después de ver la escena correcta, llegarás a la etapa 2. Aquí, ve unos pocos pasos a la derecha y luego ve al sur para entrar a la habitación correspondiente. En esta habitación, interactua con el plato con comida que está sobre la mesa. :Sal de esa habitación y ahora entra a la que está justo al norte. Aquí, interactua con el espejo de arriba. :Sal de esa habitación y ve hacia la derecha, verás otra habitación que es un salón de clases. Entra y aquí interactua con Aoi y con Megumi. :Sal de esa habitación y vuelve a la que tiene el espejo, verás a Aoi aquí de nuevo. Interactua con ella. :Hecho lo anterior, busca una habitación que este siendo bloqueada por un cristal verde brillante, interactua con el para entrar y luego interactua con el otro cristal verde que se encuentra en esa habitación. Después de la pequeña escena, recibirás una caja musical. :Ahora ve con el cristal azul, tócalo (Yes) y elige Anhelo. (Longing). Nota: Elegir cualquier otra opción provocará una escena que después de volverá un Game Over y volverás a la pantalla de título. Etapa 3 :Después de ver la escena correcta, llegarás a la etapa 3. Aquí, ve al sur y entra a una habitación que parece un pequeño pedazo de una escuela, interactua con la Aoi que está en la biblioteca y con los otros estudiantes de allí. :Ve al bosque que está justo arriba de la habitación anterior y entra removiendo el cristal. Verás a un gato blanco, habla con él hasta que te diga ¿Realmente tiene que preocuparse?. (Did she really have to worry?). :Vuelve a la habitación en donde está la biblioteca, pero, entra por la puerta de la derecha. Interactua con Megumi, Yuuta y Aoi. :Sal de esa habitación y entra a la que está al sur que parece ser el cuarto de Aoi. Interactua con la Aoi que está junto a su oso de peluche. :Vuelve al bosque e interactua con la ángel que está con el gato blanco. :Busca y encuentra el cristal azul, tócalo (Yes) y elige Preocupación. (Worry). :Hecho esto, termina de ver la escena. Requisitos para el Final Verdadero :En la etapa 1, después de haber interactuado con todo lo necesario, vuelve a la habitación en donde está el piano y toma las partituras. :En la etapa 2, después de haber interactuado con todo lo necesario, vuelve a la habitación en donde está el plato con comida. Interactua con el libro rojo abierto que es el diario de Aoi para tormarlo. Luego, busca una pequeña mesa y coloca ahí el diario. Al colocarlo, interactúa con el de nuevo para obtener otras partituras. :En la etapa 3, después de haber interactuado con todo lo necesario, entra en la confesional, verás a los padres de Souma. Interactúa con ambos y entra por la puerta que estaba cerrada. Responde Preocupaciones al interactuar con el altar (Worries) Nota: Elegir cualquier otra opción solo causará un diálogo extra pero nada que afecte tus progresos. :Ve hacia donde está el cristal azul y entra a la habitación que está justo a la derecha e interactua con el diario del escritorio. Luego elige Colocar la caja musical (Place music box) para continuar. :Después de ver la escena, obtendrás una llave. Úsala para entrar a la pequeña habitación que tiene un piano e interactua con el. Elige Dejar las partituras aquí. (Leave the Sheet Music here). :Ve y toca el cristal azul (Yes). Responde Preocupación (Worry) y ve la última escena. Categoría:Guías Categoría:Tragic Muppets